


5 times Jade and Tori were roommates

by MCorin



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heteronormavity, Oblivious Beck, Oblivious Robbie, Relationship Reveal, oblivious andre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCorin/pseuds/MCorin
Summary: 5+1: 5 times Beck, Andre, and/or Robbie were obvious to the fact that Jade and Tori were dating (not actually roommates, that's a joke if you couldn't tell), and one time they finally realized it.Warning: I haven't written in a while and am out of practice. Do not expect Shakespear.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	5 times Jade and Tori were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I am all for you using my ideas, as long as you credit me! Seriously, if you want to just rewrite this 5+1, be my guest. Actually, please do. I would love to see how it turns out if someone who's actually a good writer wrote it.

1.

Jade and Tori are no longer enemies - Beck knows that. He’s seen their relationship morph from bitter hatred to wary of each other’s presence to occasionally being friendly to being…well…friends. Beck knows Jade would deny it, but the two genuinely like each other.

What is a little weird, though, is the way they seemed to totally be in synch now. He had known Jade for almost three years, but the two had never been able to communicate well - that’s the main reason they kept breaking up. But whenever they’re together as a group, Tori and Jade always end up having a silent conversation, made up solely of facial expressions and subtle hand movements. They seem to just…understand what the other is thinking at any point in time.

Beck watches as Jade raises an eyebrow and smirks and Tori looks at her incredulously. And just like that, he realizes why the two are acting so strangely: _they aren’t just friends - they’re BEST friends!_

2.

(Skip this if you’re emetophobic)

Robbie winces as he listens to Tori retching in the girl’s bathroom. She had seemed fine in the morning, if a little bit quieter than usual, but by midmorning, she was pale and shaky. Shortly after the lunch bell rang, she clapped a hand over her mouth and sprinted away, Jade following close behind. Robbie was surprised at that - he knows the two were friends, but Jade just doesn’t seem like the type of person to hold a friend’s hair while they’re throwing up.

Grabbing a water bottle, Robbie nudges open the door ( _holy crap I’m in the girl’s bathroom!!!_ ) and gingerly peeks his head in so he can see the stalls. Sure enough, there’s Tori with her head dangling over the toilet bowl and bile dripping from her lips. And sure enough, there’s Jade tying Tori’s hair into a ponytail and gingerly rubbing her back.

Robbie clears his throat and tosses the water bottle to Jade who opens it and hands it to Tori. “Don’t drink any, just rinse your mouth out,” he hears Jade caution as he closes the door.

Outside at the lunch table, Beck asks how Tori is doing. Robbie shrugs. “Well, she’s puking her guts out, but Jade is helping her out, so she’ll probably be fine.”

3.

Andre groans and massages his temples. It’s eight at night, and he’s been studying for finals with Tori and Jade since school let out at three. Most tests aren’t that hard at Hollywood Arts, but finals always kick his ass. Jade may be scary, but she’s also scary smart, and Andre desperately needs her help to pass. Jade and Tori have already finished for the night, but they’re waiting around anyway - Jade in case he needs help, and Tori because it’s her house.

Andre skims through his notes one more time and nods, confident in his answers. He’s about to open his mouth to speak, but stops short when he notices the scene in front of him. He had been so caught up in his studying that he hadn’t noticed when Tori shifted positions so she was sitting on the floor with her back resting against the couch in between Jade’s legs. Even stranger, Jade is gently running her fingers through Tori’s hair, a soft smile directed at the brunette.

Andre clears his throat, and Jade’s hands stop their motion. Tori lets out a whine in protest, but Jade smirks at her. “I gotta quiz Andre, Tori. If you’re that upset up it, go to a masseuse or something.” Tori and Jade continue to exchange snips for a few minutes, and Andre smiles at the display. He knew those two would be great friends.

4.

“We should get married and live in a cottage in the woods with our six cats.”

All five of the other students at the lunch table look up at Jade. Tori nods. “Sapphic vibes, I dig it.”

“I thought you would,” Jade responds, and the two continue eating their lunches like Jade didn’t just basically propose to Tori. But Jade has never been exactly normal, so such a comment is not really out of character from her, and no one takes note.

5.

Andre stands nervously at the front of Mr. Sikowitz’s class. Apparently, stage kissing isn’t always an option, so today, each student will be kissing two random students: one to initiate, and one to reciprocate. Robbie was called up when Cat was on the stage, and that wasn’t too bad. However, Mr. Sikowitz just Jade’s name, and Andre has no idea what to expect.

Lately, likely from Tori’s influence, Jade has become a little more mellow and a little less…bitey. _Oh god, what if she bites me?_ But let’s be honest: everyone is still afraid of her, Andre included.

Jade stands up and smooths out her skirt before walking onto the stage. She puts her hands on the side of Robbie’s face and brings his lips towards hers in a soft kiss. He opens his lips a little and kisses back ( _Can I put my hands on her hips, or will she stab me?_ ). Jade pulls away, and Robbie walks back to his chair and sits down.

He’s so caught up in his relief at not being murdered that he doesn’t realize Tori’s name was called until she’s heading up the stage. Surprisingly, Jade actually smiles as Tori puts one hand on her hip and one hand on her face and pulls her in. The two kiss for the mandatory five seconds before Jade walks back to her seat.  
“Very good, ladies!” Sikowitz calls out. “Very natural!”

6.

Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck stand in front of Jade’s house, waiting. The group (minus Cat - she’s visiting her brother in his facility) is going for a walk in the woods near Jade’s house. Finally, Jade’s front door opens and she walks out. “Sorry I’m late. I forgot to put on bug spray,” she says.

Tori turns to her and frowns. “You put on bug spray in your house?”

“What? Of course not. I did it on my back porch.”

Tori nods and reaches out her hand, interlocking Jade’s pinky with hers. The group starts walking, but Beck stops suddenly. _Tori and Jade are holding pinkies. Jade and I used to hold pinkies when we were dating. So why would Tori and Jade…oh. OH!_

“Uh…are you okay, Beck?” Tori says, snapping in front of his face. “You kind of zoned out there.”

Beck’s jaw drops and his eyes open wide, taking in the sight in front of him. “You and Jade are together! Like, together-together!”

Jade and Tori exchange a look. “Uh…yeah…isn’t it kind of obvious?” Tori responds.

“Wait, what?” Robbie and Andre exclaim simultaneously. Andre looks at Jade, then Tori, and then Jade again. “You mean you’re…like…girlfriends?”

Jade nods. “Yeah, that's…kind of what it means when two people are together. Did you guys seriously not realize?” She raises an eyebrow at Beck’s open jaw, Robbie’s wide eyes, and Andre’s furrowed brow. “Wow, you guys really didn’t realize. That’s…honestly hilarious.”

Jade and Tori start to walk and the boys follow, but not before watching the two exchange a chaste but sweet kiss.


End file.
